All I Ever Wanted
by GoldenNekoLover14
Summary: So, my friend says that Sebastian and Ciel can't exist, so here, in your face Welnakia!


Why is it always me?

I always find trouble here in London.

But it must feel great, right?

Right?

To work for my queen, to rid me city of all that's wrong…

But… life's lonely. It hurts.

And that's when I thought I was to die.

At first, it seemed fathomable. My parents were dead, Madame Red was dead, hell, at this point, I had no one. I wish Jaslyn hadn't moved. Or her brother, Gwen. Surely they'd understand me. But no, I'm stuck with him. The very one whose voice sent me to darkness every night since my parents' parting. The one whose gentle, yet cruel touch keeps me together when I'm sure I'm going to fall apart. The one who knows me, inside and out, a little too well sometimes, if I may.

Yet here I am, alone in this mental cell he's built around my mind, with not a single objection.

_ I'm so alone, here on my own,_

_ And I am waiting for you to come_

I say it to be proud, but the laughter turns upside-down. When will I finally be free of his torment? His passionate, punishing, forbidding, enjoyable, pleasing, pleasurable torment? He's captured me, there's no doubt about it.

I want him to have more than just my soul.

_I want to be a part of you,_

_Think of all the things we could do_

I sat out near the pond that night, smelling the beautiful pink trumpet lilies and orange tiger lilies that Finnian prides himself in growing, admiring the way the stars danced carelessly and aimlessly across the sky. It was a nice night, with a light breeze that carried a scent of white roses around me, but it still didn't feel quite right. Something had clicked in my head just then.

Was I aching for his company?

I thought about it long and hard. It made no sense; to love someone you know wouldn't love you back. But… I needed to. To at least pretend it was possible. It made me feel a little better, I suppose. But I feel mentally sick. I have been fantasizing more often since my parents' death than ever. Could you believe that, at one time, I believed I could find true love? Ugh, I'm so stupid…

_And every day, you're in my head,_

_I want to have you in my bed_

I lifted my face to the sky, eyes closed, breathing in the light fragrance of flowers. "Where were you when I needed you?" I whispered to myself, knowing I was alone, empty, and-for the first time-afraid.

Then it hit me. The same sickening sweet metallic scent I had smelled the first day I met him.

I whipped my head around to see him standing there, smiling the same way he always does. "It is late, Master. You should get to bed, lest your health be affected by it." He said, his red eyes shimmering with the light of the stars.

_You are the one, you're in my eyes,_

_All I ever wanted in my life_

I looked back down. "In a minute." Then I motioned him to sit next to me, which he did obediently.

We sat there for a few minutes, locked in dead silence. I looked up longingly at the stars, hoping he would turn his concentrated gaze away from me and look for that alley cat that always hangs around for God knows what reason. I knew he was watching me. I could see it through the corner of my eye. What was he waiting for me to do, smile?

_All I ever wanted was to see you smiling_

_All I ever wanted was to make you mine_

"Master, I know what you're doing, so please stop avoiding it." Shit. He caught me.

I sighed. "Sebastian, I know what you're doing, so, "I turned my head to him, "I'd have to sa-" I was instantly cut off by a pair of lips that I'm sure I don't own on mine. At first, I was a little taken aback. It never occurred to me that, wait… it never occurred to me that he'd actually do that, it _did_, however, occur to me that a demon could take whatever they wanted and get away with it.

And all I could do was take it in. It was mesmerizing.

When he pulled back, I saw they smile that crept onto his face when I whimpered slightly in protest. I couldn't help it. I honestly couldn't help it. He slid me into his lap, and nuzzled his nose into my neck, his tongue gently tracing the fleshy part of my neck. I nearly screamed when he bit my shoulder, but then continued with my pathetic whining when he sucked on the spot he'd just bit.

"Ciel?" He pulled his mouth from my shoulder base and looked me in the eyes. "I'm in love with you. I want to have you for all you are, and one way or another, I'm going to take you." He startled me when he threw me over his shoulder and took me to the manor, to his room.

"Sebastian." I said. "I'm… in love with you too."

_I know that I love you, oh baby, why don't you see_

_That all I ever wanted was you and me?_


End file.
